Brian Stann
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Boxing | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = 6 | mmasubwins = 0 | mmadecwins = 2 | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Brian Michael Stann (born September 24, 1980) is an American mixed martial artist who currently fights for the Ultimate Fighting Championship organization, after first competing for the UFC's sister promotion World Extreme Cagefighting. He is a former WEC Light Heavyweight champion. Early life & military career in 2006.]] Stann was born at Yokota Air Base in Japan and grew up in Scranton, Pennsylvania. He graduated from Scranton Preparatory School and then matriculated to the United States Naval Academy in 1999 as a member of the Class of 2003. He played football for the Midshipmen at the position of middle linebacker during his time at the Naval Academy. Upon graduation, he was assigned as an infantry officer in the United States Marine Corps, and rose to the rank of Captain.biography On May 8, 2005, Lt. Stann was assigned to 3rd Battalion, 2nd Marines and he commanded the 2nd Mobile Assault Platoon. During Operation Matador, his unit was ambushed by insurgents while trying to secure Ramana Bridge, near Karabilah. Stann and his Marines held out for six days under heavy attacks while Stann coordinated air and tank support that eventually allowed them to be relieved on May 14, 2005. All forty-two Marines in Stann's platoon survived, and the following March, Stann was awarded the Silver Star, the nation's third highest award for valor in combat. Part of the citation reads: "Second Lieutenant Stann personally directed two casualty operations, three vehicle recovery operations and multiple close air support missions under enemy small arms, machine gun and mortar fire in his 360-degree fight." This mission was shown on the episode, "Iraq's Most Wanted" on the History Channel show, Shootout!, in which Brain Stann was interviewed. He left active duty in the Marine Corps as of May 2008. Marine Corps officials say they continue to use Stann's story as a recruiting tool, and he attributes his success to the MMA foundation he learned fighting at the Marine Corps Martial Arts Center for Excellence in Quantico, Va. “He has been an ideal spokesperson and role model,” said Lt. Col. Mike Zeliff, assistant chief of staff for advertising with Marine Corps Recruiting Command.Former Marine captain is ready for UFC debut - Marine Corps Times Martial arts career Stann began his fighting career in 2007, while still serving on active duty, and used accumulated leave to take time for training and fights. World Extreme Cagefighting On March 26, 2008 Stann defeated Doug Marshall to become the WEC Light Heavyweight champion.http://www.411mania.com/MMA/news/68503/Updated-Card-For-WEC-33.htm With this victory, Stann's MMA record reached 6-0, with five victories in the WEC. In August he lost his first title defense in a rematch against Steve Cantwell.http://www.mmaontap.com/mma/category/brian-stann/ Move to Ultimate Fighting Championships In 2008, Zuffa announced plans to shut down the WEC's 185-lb and 205-lb weight classes, and bring all of those fighters to the UFC by 2009, leaving the WEC to concentrate on lighter weight classes.http://www.mmaweekly.com/absolutenm/templates/dailynews.asp?articleid=7206&zoneid=2 Stann was scheduled to make his UFC debut on December 10, 2008 at the UFC Fight For The Troops show, to be held at the Army base of Fort Bragg, North Carolina, but sustained a foot injury and was forced to withdraw from the card.http://archive.is/20120713062055/forums.mmajunkie.com/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=6459&p=143514 Instead, he faced Krzysztof Soszynski at UFC 97 in Montreal, Canada, on April 18. In the first round, Soszynski locked in a Kimura, forcing him to tap out for the first time. On September 16, 2009 at UFC Fight Night: Diaz vs. Guillard, Stann once again faced Steve Cantwell in a rubber match. Stann would go on to defeat Cantwell via unanimous decision. This would also be the first time he would fight to a decision in his professional career. Stann defeated UFC newcomer Rodney Wallace on December 5, 2009 at The Ultimate Fighter 10 Finale by unanimous decision. Stann then faced UFC newcomer Phil Davis on February 6, 2010 at UFC 109 and lost via unanimous decision. Personal life Stann and his wife Teressa have a daughter named Alexandra. They currently reside in Johns Creek, Georgia.Brian Stann: A Future Star in MMA? - FanHouse - AOL Sports Blog The couple had their second daughter on November 30, 2009. MMA Record References External links * Brian Stann * Official Web Site * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Pennsylvania Category:United States Marine Corps officers Category:United States Naval Academy graduates Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:American military personnel of the Iraq War ja:ブライアン・スタン